


Чистка: Безупречный план

by Anonymous



Series: Оригинальные персонажи в ЗВ [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Duelling, Gen, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, References to the Jedi Council, Sith, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Еще одна история из джедайской чистки. На этот раз даже искать анклав не нужно. Джедай сам приходит в сети врага...





	Чистка: Безупречный план

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс фанфиков на Jedi Council в 2010 году по мотивам комиксов Star Wars: Purge.

«Сегодня я убью их. Сегодня я отомщу за тысячи своих сестер и братьев. Сегодня настанет последний день Империи!»  
  
Арот незаметно прижал руку к бедру, проверяя, на месте ли детонаторы. Оружие наверняка захотят проверить… что ж, а он заодно проверит, устойчивы ли разумы солдат Императорской Гвардии к Силе. Теперь, когда все джедаи мертвы, включая его учителя, терять всё равно больше нечего. А когда нечего терять – ты свободен…  
  
Шанс, пожалуй, действительно был из тех, что случаются раз в жизни. Император и его потенциальный наследник - на чужой территории, вдвоём, под защитой штурмовиков и гвардейцев… которых наверняка можно обойти.  
  
– Мне нужно на аудиенцию к Императору.  
  
Голос Арота звучал спокойно, однако пальцы в длинном рукаве робы совершили незаметное движение, приказывая Силе дёрнуть за несколько нужных ниточек в разуме штурмовика. Это было несложно. Сложнее, предполагал джедай, будет с гвардейцами… а дальше оставалось только сражаться. Если повести себя правильно, Император не вступит в бой сразу. Он предоставит дело Вейдеру. Ну, а расправившись с учеником, добить дряхлого и немощного учителя будет проще простого…  
  
– Император не может вас принять. Вы можете оставить для него послание.  
  
Как и ожидалось, гвардейца убедить было сложнее. Однако Арот всё продумал. Всё до последней детали…  
  
– Я Арот Кассел, бывший джедай. Я хочу стать учеником Императора.  
  
Император не должен был от этого отказаться. Ароту в любом случае предстояло сразиться с Дартом Вейдером, и Император ничего не терял бы вне зависимости от того, кто победит. Если победит Вейдер – для Империи ничего не изменится. Если победит Арот – значит, он сильнее Вейдера и более достоин быть учеником Дарта Сидиуса, а от более сильного ученика не откажется никакой ситх…  
  
План сработал. Спустя всего несколько минут Арот был в большом полупустом зале, напоминавшем тронную комнату. Здесь почти не было охраны. Только Император, его правая рука и двое гвардейцев.  
  
– Стража, оставьте нас, – раздался скрипучий, противный старческий голос из-под темного капюшона. Черные провалы, обозначавшие тени глазниц Императора, уставились на Арота. – Итак, джедай… что заставило тебя склониться к Темной стороне?  
  
– Джедаи потерпели поражение, учитель, – Арот намеренно назвал Сидиуса именно так, пытаясь одновременно боковым взглядом уловить реакцию Вейдера на эту вольность. Заранее заставить врага потерять контроль было бы очень кстати… – А значит, они слишком слабы и недостойны продолжать своё существование. Естественный отбор сработал в пользу ситхов, и я считаю, что все выжившие джедаи должны к ним присоединиться. Я оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы выжить, а сильные должны держаться вместе.  
  
– Не так скоро, мой юный ученик… – расслабленно проговорил Сидиус, и тень рта под капюшоном искривилась в уродливой гротескной улыбке. Император словно подыгрывал джедаю, и это одновременно радовало и настораживало. Что, если его замысел уже раскрыт? Но даже если так – любой ситх должен желать убить своего учителя и занять его место…  
  
– Я знаю о существовании Правила Двух, – спокойно ответил Арот. – Но мне кажется, сейчас оно не имеет смысла…  
  
– Даже если так, – перебил Император, продолжая улыбаться, – просто выжить недостаточно. Тебе могло повезти. Ты должен доказать, что действительно достоин быть моим учеником. В противном случае, – Император мерзостно засмеялся, а затем продолжил, пародируя Арота: – естественный отбор сработает против тебя.  
  
Не дожидаясь команды учителя, Дарт Вейдер шагнул вперед, снимая с пояса меч и активируя его. Арот, в свою очередь, достал свой, теперь уже в открытую переводя взгляд на ситха в доспехах. Однако вместо ожидаемой ярости Сила, окружавшая Вейдера, излучала равнодушие. Противник не был сбит с толку, как ожидал Арот, – он был спокоен…  
  
Однако отступать было поздно, и Арот атаковал первым, с размаху нанося простой горизонтальный удар справа. Высокий рост позволял ему быть практически наравне с Вейдером, и это же Арот собирался использовать как одно из преимуществ в битве с низкорослым Императором. Битва с учеником Императора, считал джедай, и вовсе будет игрушкой – ведь костюм ситха выглядит таким уязвимым, а единственное, в чем Вейдер превосходит своего противника – это физическая сила… В ловкости неповоротливый полудроид явно уступал любому джедаю, а ловкость в бою зачастую оказывается гораздо важнее силы.  
  
Мечи с шипением оттолкнулись друг от друга, и Арот, не дожидаясь каких-либо действий со стороны противника, нанёс ещё один удар – на этот раз колющий, целясь в непрочную с виду панель на груди киборга. Вместо того, чтобы отражать удар, Вейдер выбросил к Ароту руку раскрытой ладонью вперед, отталкивая джедая на добрых два метра назад. Затем замер, словно ожидая, что сделает Арот.  
  
– Боишься меня? – издевательски хохотнул джедай, занес клинок над головой и подпрыгнул, стремясь в прыжке разрубить Вейдера пополам. Однако на высоте прыжка Арот словно ударился об упругую невидимую стену и упал на спину, не удержав равновесия. От удара у джедая даже потемнело в глазах, и он едва успел выставить меч, чтобы блокировать удар внезапно оказавшегося совсем рядом Вейдера.  
  
«Когда он успел подойти ко мне? Я что, отключился? Нет, нет, в бою с ним нельзя отключаться!»  
  
С трудом отодвинув сцепленные в блоке клинки на расстояние вытянутой руки, Арот быстро откатился в сторону, и малиновый клинок ситха с шипением и искрами врезался в пол.  
  
«А ведь это могла быть моя голова!» – невольно подумал Арот, посылая в Вейдера мощную волну Силы, чтобы сбить его с ног. Однако массивный киборг лишь пошатнулся, а затем, не выпрямляясь, отвёл руку с мечом в сторону и швырнул своё оружие в джедая.  
  
– Стрелять-колотить!!!  
  
Вовремя выставленный блок отвёл меч ситха в сторону, однако кончик клинка всё равно оставил неглубокую рану на бедре джедая. Рана была лёгкой и даже не настолько болезненной, как привычные Ароту ожоги от бластерных винтовок, которых за последние годы он успел получить множество; но осознание того, что у противника всё-таки есть в запасе несколько сюрпризов, джедая напугало.  
  
– Помни, страх дает рождение гневу, – раздался откуда-то из-за спины голос Императора. А ведь Арот уже почти забыл о том, что престарелый тиран тоже здесь! Впрочем, пока казалось, что Сидиус на стороне потенциального ученика… Это ободрило Арота достаточно, чтобы ему удалось вернуть контроль над своими эмоциями.  
  
– Это всё, на что ты способен? – насмешливо спросил джедай, угрожающе вращая меч в руке. – Видимо, ты не так уж и хорош…  
  
Арот снова занёс меч над головой и снова прыгнул на Вейдера, и на этот раз тот не стал отталкивать противника, а выставил блок. Вместо того, чтобы отвести меч и нанести новый удар, Арот принялся давить на клинок, оттесняя Вейдера.  
  
– Все те джедаи, которых ты якобы убил… может, их убили штурмовики, а не ты? Мне кажется, что… ахх!  
  
Договорить очередную колкость Ароту не удалось: затянутый в чёрную искусственную кожу механический кулак внезапно врезался в его живот, лишив дыхания и заставив согнуться пополам. От неожиданности Арот выронил меч и упал на колени, кашляя и безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть. Можно было бы без труда добить его, но Вейдер лишь отошёл в сторону, словно наблюдая.  
  
– Неразумно забывать о защите, – впервые за всё время заговорил механический монстр. В его голосе не было насмешки, он словно констатировал факт. Арот поднял голову и упёрся взглядом в чёрную маску.  
  
– О, ты о ней… никогда не забываешь, – прохрипел джедай и снова кашлянул. Изо рта на пол плюхнулась крупная капля крови. – Потому что… слишком труслив для атаки!  
  
Вейдер молчал. В Силе от него веяло… нет, не обидой. Разочарованием?.. Ситх разочарован, что его противник оказался таким слабым?  
  
Словно угадав мысли Арота, Вейдер заговорил снова:  
  
– У тебя ещё одна попытка. Императору не нужны слабаки.  
  
Арот промолчал: сейчас он не мог ответить, что слабак здесь Вейдер. Слабаком был он… только потому, что не узнал противника как следует, не всё предусмотрел. Джедай с трудом поднялся на ноги, призывая Силу, чтобы подавить боль в животе и нижних рёбрах. Нет, в таком состоянии ему не продержаться против Вейдера и минуты…  
  
А ситх тем временем шагнул к противнику, нанося размашистый удар слева. Каким чудом Ароту удалось отбить атаку, он не успел понять, однако в следующую секунду джедай уже атаковал сам. И снова Вейдер не стал отшвыривать противника, а сцепил клинки в блоке. Затем освободил левую руку, сжал в кулак и поднёс к маске, показывая кулак Ароту:  
  
– Ты проигрываешь свою последнюю попытку.  
  
Нужно было что-то предпринять, пока не последовало второго удара. Арот отчаянно расцепил клинки и принялся атаковать Вейдера серией быстрых ударов с разных сторон, стараясь, чтобы клинки находились в блоке как можно меньше… но к джедаю постепенно приходило понимание того, что всё это лишь отсрочка гибели. Он уже проиграл. Он не был готов, он был слишком самоуверен, он…  
  
Арот не успел заметить, как клинок ситха резко ушёл вниз, отсекая его правую ногу ровно посредине голени. Он даже почти не заметил боли; лишь упал на пол и безуспешно пытался подняться, еще не понимая, что подняться уже не суждено.  
  
– Ты побежден. Сопротивляться бесполезно…  
  
Арот поднял глаза, тяжело и часто дыша от боли и усталости. Перед лицом полыхал злым малиновым пламенем меч Вейдера. Вдали кто-то заливался омерзительным хохотом, словно старая шлюха на премьере третьесортного комедийного голофильма.  
  
Но оставался последний запасной план…  
  
– Я лишь временно небоеспособен, – прошипел джедай сквозь зубы и одним движением сорвал с пояса гроздь из трёх детонаторов, одновременно активируя их. Он слышал, как резко выдохнул Вейдер где-то над головой при виде смертоносных шаров; не дожидаясь, пока киборг отреагирует, Арот швырнул детонаторы в ту сторону, откуда доносился мерзкий хохот. Увидеть, попали ли они в цель, он не успел: клинок Вейдера резко опустился ему на голову, раздробив череп в крошки и превратив мозг в спёкшееся месиво.  
  
Арот не видел, как в это же время Вейдер вскинул вторую руку вверх, задерживая детонаторы в воздухе, как Силой нажал кнопки активации, заставляя таймеры миниатюрных бомб отключиться, и как осторожно опустил на пол рядом с телом поверженного врага. Не видел Арот и того, как унесли его тело, и того, как Император с учеником срочно вернулись на Корускант, не дожидаясь второго покушения. Его план, блестящий план уничтожения имперской тирании, который казался продуманным до малейших деталей, провалился, на практике оказавшись лишь радужной мечтой неопытного падавана…

24 мая 2010.


End file.
